Forever Live, The Power Of The Dinosaurs
by LycoX
Summary: When a collector of the many festering hatreds of vanquished evils begins to finally make a move, the Power of the Dinosaur shall be felt once more.


**Forever Live,**

 **The Power**

 **Of The Dinosaurs**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: This is set in the original 'Power Rangers' 'Verse and takes inspiration from the Sentai special that featured all three Dino teams. Only of course, Dino Charge won't be part of things since apparently they caused a new timeline to happen. Felt a strong desire to write this so I thought I'd go ahead and run with it! Also, in this, 'RPM' happened years in the future with 'SPD' being a sequel/continuation around 80 years later after 'RPM's' events and there's no dis-connection either with other teams as everything is set in the same universe unlike how the shows try and do. Jason was also the one who led the Legendary Rangers during Super Megaforce, not Tommy.**

* * *

 **Near Earth's Moon**

" _For centuries I have resided within this Asteroid in the darkest depths of space, collecting the hatreds of many evil forces and growing stronger bit by bit in the making. All so that I may finally rise once more! Rise and take revenge on any who follow that damned fool, Zordon! For they shall be the ones to suffer for his damned meddling in my affairs all those centuries ago! And I believe that day has finally… Come… Ha ha…_ _ **HA HA HA HA HA!**_ "

 **Earth, Angel Grove, California, 2018 At A Cemetary**

In a Cemetary in Angel Grove, California, was a lone figure as he knelt in front of a grave and its tombstone. A somber look could be seen on the lone figure's face as he looked at the words etched into the tombstone. For once upon a time, he'd been married to the woman within the grave, a woman known as Emily Scott. At least until life in a moment of cruelty had taken her from him and their happy life together. She'd lost her life in an attempt to stop a breaking and entering into their home while he'd been off helping fight the forces of evil with the then curent team, the SuperMegaforce Rangers. No one had ever found the one who'd been responsible for killing her and since then, the lone figure known as Jason Lee Scott had been trying to find the one responsible. "Thought you might be here, man." Stated Zack Taylor quietly as he came up beside his long time best friend and brother in all but blood.

Nothing was said at first. "How'd you know?"

"Its her birthday, figured where else would ya be but here?" Probably used the teleporting feature in their communicators too.

Especially since Jason, in his view, was being led on a wild goose chase by Emily's killer. And that had made it somewhat hard to keep in touch with the man as well. Jason sighed but nodded to concede the other man's point. "Come on, bro, let's go get one of Emily's favorites from the Youth Center." Tried Zack and at first, Jason was going to resist but decided not too.

As part of him knew that Emily wouldn't want him to just stand or sit around and mope. Even if a part of him wanted to do just that…

 **Sometime Later At The Youth Center**

Sometime later saw the two former Rangers relaxing at the counter of Ernie's Youth Center, Jason on his 3rd Eminana Shake, which Ernie and the former Lieutenant Stone had made in honor of Emily's memory. Something that had made Jason rather choked up when he learned about it some time ago. Both Stone and Zack were firm believers that Jason was on a wild goose chase where his wife's killer was concerned, as a lot of where he ended up at just felt ridiculous. But both knew better then to say as much as the first couple of times had led to some unpleasant fights. "M-Mr. Scott?" Came a timid voice from behind the two talkative (mostly on Zack's part) rangers.

Frowning, Jason turned around and looked down at a young boy in a blue and white gi. "What's up?"

"I… I was told b-by a m-man ou-outside th-that he, he ha-has answers f-for you. A-About your wi-wife." Stuttered the young boy.

His words instantly making the older man stand straight up and haul ass for the outside while Stone and Zack began to ask the little boy some questions. As this didn't seem right at all. As this went on, Jason quickly got outside and frantically searched for this mystery man. Anyone or anything who might be out of place. "Alright, I'm here, where are you!?"

He soon found himself flying to the ground a few feet from where he'd been with a painful groan courtesy of an explosion. "I'm right here, Jason!" Crowed a voice that made the former Red Ranger freeze momentarily as it shouldn't be possible!

Forcing himself out of his freeze, he looked to where the owner of the voice had come from and sure enough, was Goldar himself. Only… He looked far more different as where flesh had been in the past, was now armor covering it. Some of which was bone and may have been Rito's for all Jason knew. He also looked larger then before as well. The monster laughed at the Human's shocked look of surprise. "Ha ha ha! I knew you would be surprised to see me!"

"How are you even here? Zordon destroyed you and all the others years ago!"

Goldar laughed again. "That is for me to know and you to never find out, Red Ranger! Such as whom took the life of your beloved wife!" Crowed the monster tauntingly and making Jason growl in anger.

"What do you know about that!?" Demanded to know the man as he got into a fighting stance.

"More then you'll ever know, Red Ranger! More then you'll ever know! But perhaps if you can defeat me here and now, you'll know what I know!"

And with a few taunts in the Red Ranger's direction, Jason found himself unable to resist and charged at the revived footsoldier of Rita and Zedd with a yell. Not caring who or who wasn't around at the time as the two rivals began to battle one another for the first time in years. "Hah! You've grown soft since we last met, Red Ranger! While I have grown stronger thanks to my new master!" Boasted Goldar as he used his armored foot to send the man back.

"JASON!" Cried out Zack as he finally made his way out there after ensuring nothing bad could get inside the Youth Center.

Knowing that there those watching but being unable to do much about it. His cry however was ignored as his best friend morphed into action for the first time in awhile with a snarl and charged at the monster who shouldn't be around anymore. "Ohh man!" Exclaimed the Black Ranger as he too morphed into action and joined in on the battle.

"Man, your breath hasn't improved at all, Monkey butt!"

A blast from Goldar's sword sent the Black Ranger flying. "I have NOT missed your mocking insults, Black Ranger! Now stay out of this or be destroyed!"

He then clashed his sword with Jason's, leading to a test of will and strength between the two in the process. "TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!"

"Defeat me and I shall! Ha ha ha ha!"

Angered by this, Jason tapped into his power to send the monster back, allowing for Zack to make a strike. Only to be sent flying once again and end up de-morphing. "Huh!?"

Victorious laughter rang through the air. "Looking for this, Black Ranger!?" Asked Goldar, causing Zack to look his way and to his shock, seeing his morpher in the monster's hand.

"Remember that it is your own doing that I have your morpher now!" Boasted the monster as he placed Zack's morpher into a pouch.

"Uh-uh! No way! I'm gettin' that back!"

And try to do so Zack did, but to no avail as it was damned clear their old adversary was far stronger then what he used to be. Even with a morphed Jason helping him out. Zack was soon sent flying thanks to a powerful attack by the monster and stayed where he was with a small groan as the monster resumed his focus on Jason. As this occurred, several foot soldiers that looked like a combined mix of Super Putties and Cogs appeared, grabbed Zack before he could really put up a fight, and disappeared with him. "Were your wife still alive, she would probably be more of a challenge then you, Red Ranger!"

His goading made Jason even more incensed then what he already was as he made another attack with his anger clouding any kind of rational thought. Something the new and improved Goldar was using to his advantage as he managed to make a critical strike that sent Jason flying into a wall. The strength of the hit even causing him to De-Morph with a groan as several more of the mixed foot soldiers surrounded him. "HA HA HA HAAA! You'll be coming with me now, Red Ranger!"

"NO! JASON! ZACK!" Cried out Stone as he ran as fast as he could to try and do something that would help the two young men out.

But there was nothing Stone or anyone else could do as Goldar and his minions took off with the remaining Ranger. Completely unaware that similar occurrences were happening with four others across the world and even off of it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: How's that for a decent start? Wasn't gonna post this up anytime soon but memory space on here is kinda low so I thought I'd go ahead and do so.**


End file.
